


I'm not supposed to be here

by 5CaptainVoxland3



Series: Newt and the Marauders [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autism, Autistic Newt Scamander, Brothers, Crossover, Family Drama, Friendship, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Marauders' Era, Multi, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Teenagers, Time Travel, unsupportive mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CaptainVoxland3/pseuds/5CaptainVoxland3
Summary: Side story to 'Give me a sigh.' Au: After Newt was expelled he ended up in the Marauders era.





	1. 1913?

Newton Artemis Fido Scamander a young Hufflepuff sixth year stood in the office of the Headmaster. The young wizard had tears in his eyes as he waited for him and Dumbledore to come back. Newt heard yelling by everyone in the next room. Then they finally came out to tell Newt the news. “Mr. Scamander,” Dumbledore his teacher paused and said: “You must leave, I’m sorry,” Newt broke down as the dam behind his eyes broke as he started to cry.

“What? I,” Newt trailed off as tears went down his freckled face.

“I’m sorry Newt. Go pack your things. The good news Newt is that you can keep your wand. I’m sorry that’s all I could do for you,” Newt nodded still crying as he left to go pack his things. Newt was still crying when he ran into his friend Leta Lestrange. She like him had tears in his eyes. However, when Newt looked at her, he got angry. This was rare for the young Hufflepuff.

“This is your fault. I stood up for you. You know I took that blame and now look where it got me. Your nothing but a Slytherin,”

“Newt I...”

“Don’t, I have to go. Goodbye Leta,” With that Newt left with tears in his eyes.

              Newt was still crying by the time that he got back to Kings Cross. His mother and brother Theseus were not there yet. He dreaded when they did come to get him though. Newt got so lost in his sad thoughts that he did not see the lady walk up to him. “Are you ok young one?” She asked walking up to him. However, Newt did not say anything. The lady was going to ask again when Newt shot up when he heard:

“Newton Artemis Fido Scamander! Get over here right now!” The lady looked up to the voice. She saw a very angry mother. She had her hands crossed over her chest and she was panting with anger. Next to her stood a man, no a young man. He looked about the same age as the crying boy maybe a little older than him. The lady watched as the boy got to his feet and slowly walked to what she assumed to be his mother. “Faster Newton we need to talk,” Newt sighed and walked faster as he pulled his trunk behind him.

“Mother I…”   Newt stopped talking as his mother raised her hand to silence him.

“We will talk when we get home. Come Theseus, Newton,” the lady’s mouth was wide open as she watched the family leave.

“What did that poor boy do?” she asked out loud as she walked away.

              “Go to your room we will talk later,” Newt with tears still in his eyes ran up to his room pulling his trunk behind him. When he got to his room, he opened the door fast and then slammed it hard.  Newt then picked up his trunk and threw it across the room. It landed on his bed and rolls off. Then he collapsed on his bed and cried his eyes out. A few minutes later a knock came on his door.

“Go away!” Newt said in between sobs. However, the door opened anyway. In the doorway stood Newt’s older brother Theseus. He was holding Dougal Newt’s beloved Demiguise. The only beast that their mother does not know he has.  “Theseus what are you doing in here? I said go away,” Newt said in a quiet voice that has a harsh but sad tone at the same time. Theseus sighed.

“I thought you might need Dougal. You did have a rough day,” Theseus said as he sat the gray-furred beast down on the floor.  Newt gave him a small smile and waited for the beast the come on his bed.

“Hello, friend,” Newt said wiping the tears from his eyes. Theseus smiled at his little brother.

“Mother will be up soon, and she is not happy. Why did you do it anyway?” Theseus asked as he walked into the room some more. Newt sighed and hugged Dougal and took a breath before he answered.

“I did not. I took the blame for someone.  I,”

“You liked this person. Did you love this person?” Newt nodded and sighed.

“How can I love her? She ruined my chance of becoming a  real wizard. Well at least I still have this,” Newt pulled out his wand. Theseus’s eyes grew wide at this.

“They let you keep it?” Newt nodded.

“Dumbledore um, argued against me being expelled, but this was the only thing he could do for me,”  Theseus laughed and left the room.

“Be careful when mother gets up here,” Newt nodded and hugged Dougal again.

Waiting for his mother was nerve-racking. However, Newt fell asleep. When he woke, however, he was not in his room nor was he in his house. Newt’s eyes snapped open with fear when he heard voices. _“Man I hate detention,”_  the first voice said on the staircase.

 _“Well, it was your idea to turn Filch’s cat bright green,”_  another voice said.

 _“I would love to see my mother’s face if I did that to her,”_ a third voice laughed. Then more laughter filled the stare as they entered the room.

 _‘Who’s_ Filch _?’_  Newt thought as he saw three boys around the same age as him walk into the room.

“Well, I’m glad that I did not join you. I was in the hospital wing remember,” the second voice said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Right, sorry Moony,” one of the boys said.

 _‘Moony? His name is Moony?’_  Newt thought as he listened to these boys speak.

“It’s ok Padfoot, Prongs. It's not your fault, but turning Filch’s cat green that was your fault and I’m glad you guys were there during the full moon,” Newt saw both Padfoot? And Prongs? Smile.

“Well, I’m going to go to bed. Let me guess Moony you are going to stay up, right?”

“Well I need to, I’m behind,” the room filled with laughter. The laughter died down fast as Newt felt the eyes of Moony on him.

“James, Sirius,” Moony called to his friends.

“Yes, Remus, what is it?” Sirius asked as he looked at his friend with a worried look on his face. 

“There is someone else in this room with us.” Newt swallowed, then it hits him. 

_‘I’m at Hogwarts. How? I don’t think I should be back here. Oh, Merlin.’_  Newt thought panicking.  Newt took a breath and listened some more.

“And how the hell do you know that?” Sirius asked looking at Remus who tapped his nose.

“I smell him,” Remus said very bluntly.

“Of course you do. Ok come out, we know you're in here,” James called voice breaking with fear.  This was rare for the young Potter. Newt sighed and hugged Dougal close as he stood up and looked at the three boys. The first one had black hair and Hazel eyes. He wore something on his face that he did not recognize. This was weird for the young Hufflepuff. The next boy was taller than the others. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. His eyes seemed older than the rest of him. There was also a little bit of amber flecked in his eyes. On his face, he had thin scars that crisscrossed on his face. The last boy had black hair like the first boy only he had warm gray eyes. They seemed haunted. Far too haunted for a sixth year.

“Um, hello,” Newt said quietly as he hugged Dougal close to his chest.

“Who are you?” Moony asked kindly. Newt not meeting his eyes said: “Newton, and you are?” Newt looked around the room when Moony said: “Remus Lupin. This is Sirius Black and James Potter,” Remus looked at Sirius who smiled at this boy whom he had never seen before.

“It’s um, nice to meet you,” Newt said not taking Remus’s hand as he held it out for him to shake. Newt had tears in his eyes again as he looked around the dorm room. “I’m not supposed to be here,” Newt said sitting down on the bed that he was laying on. Sirius’s face softened at the boy.

“Are you ok?” he asked. However, Newt did not answer his question instead he started to cry and mumble:

“Mother’s mad,”  he kept saying this over and over as he hugged Dougal and cried.

“What do we do?” Remus asked looking at Newt who looked more like a child than a teen at the moment.

“How should I know,” Sirius snapped at Remus.

“Well, we should ask him,” James suggested looking at Newt who cried himself to sleep.  “He fell asleep. Poor Kid,” James muttered.

“Well, I guess we can get to sleep now. Don’t stay up too late Moony,” Sirius laughed as he crawled into bed.  Remus laughed a little and pulled out his homework that he missed over the course of the full moon. James only smiled and got into his bed and closed his eyes. Soon all but Remus was asleep.

              Newt woke with a scream the next morning. This scream woke James, Sirius, and Remus. However, Sirius already awoke from a nightmare a few minutes before.  “What?” Remus said voice filled with sleep and worry.  “Padfoot, you need to see someone about your nightmares,” Remus added looking over to him. Sirius made a face and moved his head to Newt who was panting and looking around nervously.

“Sorry,” Newt muttered under his breath and sighed. “I did not mean to wake you,” Newt said louder now.

“Hey, don’t worry,” Sirius said getting up and walking over to him. “Now, I think we need to find out who you are,” Sirius said looking at Remus and James who both nodded. Newt sighed and closed his eyes.

“My name is Newton Artemis Fido Scamander. I’m not…”

“Wait, Newt Scamander? The Newt Scamander?” Remus had a huge smile on his face even though he was tired from working late last night on homework. Newt smiled at him a little confused.

 _‘How does he know my name. Know one knows me. Well, maybe all the kids in my year. Only they know me by the kid that almost hurt someone.’_  Newt sighed and nodded.  “Yes, that’s me. How do you know me?” Newt asked looking down at Dougal who made a noise. This made Remus smile.

“Wait, Wait, you’re the same age as us. So that means that you're from the past. What year are you from?” James asked looking at Newt who did not meet his eyes as he said this.  Newt sighed and shook his head.

“1913. The year 1913. Why, am I in a different time?” Newt asked with fear and fascination in his voice.  Remus nodded and looked at Sirius who’s eyes grew big. James’s did the same. 

“We need to go to Dumbledore,” Remus said getting off his bed and pulled the curtains around his bed.

“Moony we have seen your scars. Why are you pulling the curtains around your bed?” James asked looking at Sirius who was watching Newt. Newt was playing with Dougal by moving the animal’s arms around. Newt laughed a little. Sirius smiled but his smile faded when he thought of last night.

“Newton,”

“Call me Newt,”

“Right, Newt. Um, last night. You said that your mother was mad. What did you mean? It’s ok if you don’t want to say. I understand, I don’t like my mother either, but I hate my family anyway,” Sirius said looking sad and thoughtful. Remus pulled the curtains back and sighed as he rubbed his side in pain.

“I was, by yesterday expelled from school. I did not do anything. I took the blame for someone. She was scared. So I told the headmaster that I did it. This is all her fault. Now my mother really loves my brother more than me. The favored son,” Newt had tears in his eyes again as he bore his head in a pillow.

“What house were you in before….” James trailed off.  Newt wiping the tears from his eyes said:

“Hufflepuff. My brother Theseus was a Ravenclaw and the girl that I took the blame for. The one that broke my heart was a Slytherin. I always thought that she was my friend. Maybe more than that………… I just……” Newt trailed off and sighed.  Sirius nodded wiping the angry tears from his eyes and looked over to James and Remus. Remus nodded and looked at Newt with a sad smile on his face.

“Ready to go Rem?” James asked. Remus nodded as did Newt. Then the four boys walked out of the dorm and out of the Common room, and to Dumbledore's office.


	2. Find your way home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four try to find a way home for Newt while they form a bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next part. Enjoy. I don't own anything

Professor Albus Dumbledore sat in his office drinking his morning tea on this fine Sunday morning when a knock came upon it. “Enter,” the older wizard said as the door opened, to reveal The Marauders, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. There was also a fourth boy whom Dumbledore thought he will never see this young again.

“Sorry to bother you, sir,” Remus spoke for the group. Dumbledore smiled at Newt who looked nervous.

“That is just fine. Remus. I see you have a little problem.

“Yes sir, we do. Newt here ended up in our dorm last night, but he claims that he is from the year of 1913,” Remus said calmly as he winced a little at his ribs. The older wizard hums.

“Hello, Newt. It’s been a while,” Newt did not say anything as he looked down at the floor not meeting his eyes.  Dumbledore hums again and looked at Newt. Newt smiled a little.

“Hello, sir. Um, I'm not supposed to be, here am I?” Dumbledore looked at him and hummed.

“Yes indeed. It so seems that is the case. What year did you come from my boy?” he asked looking thoughtful. Newt sighed and said:

“1913. The day I was…….” Newt trails off looking down at the floor with tears in his eyes again.  Dumbledore nodded and looked at Sirius who was rocking on the balls of his feet.

“What is it. Mr. Black?” he asked the young Black. Sirius sighed and nodded.

“Nothing. Just, just,”

“Newt reminds you of you?” James finished his thought after he trailed off.  Sirius nodded then he sighed. Remus looked at Newt who looked up at Dumbledore.

“What do we do sir?” Remus asked after a pause. Dumbledore hummed and said:

“Well, he can stay in your dorm for now. Until he gets back home. Now Newt, be careful around the teachers and other students,” Newt Nodded as the four of them left the office.

              “So, I guess you can stay with us for the time being. We have an extra bed after…...” James trailed off looking at Sirius and Remus with a sad smile mixed with anger. Newt nodded. He did not want to ask about the look James gave his friends.

“Yeah, I guess,” Newt said awkwardly as they walked down to sit by their usual tree.  Newt saw Remus look at the tree by the lake with a look of sadness or anger. Newt was not sure for he did not really look at him.  

“I got an idea for a prank,” Remus smiled and pulled out a book from his robes. Sirius listened and laughed at the idea. Newt tuned them out lost in thought.

_‘I wonder if mother will be a lot madder at me when I get back home. Theseus? What will Theseus say? Who is Remus? And did James? Was that his name? Didn’t he say, Black? Sirius Black, a Black in Gryffindor. Who, or what is Remus? He’s some form of half-breed, but I can't put my wand on it,’_

“Newt? Newt?” Remus snapped him out of his thoughts. Newt does not answer however all he does is hum and looks out to the lake.  

“We were planning on Going to the library. Do you want to come?” Newt smiled a little and nodded still watching Remus closely.  Remus saw that Newt was eyeing him as they walked to the library. “I think Newt is going to find out,” Remus whispered to his friends.

“You have to tell him sometime Moony,” Sirius said as they entered the large library. Remus sighed and nodded.

“Why are we in here anyway?” James protested much to Remus and Newt’s amusement.

“Because, Moony wanted to and we told him that whenever, you know happens Moony gets to pick the place we hang out on the weekend,” Sirius defended his friend. Newt watched the three. He was not used to being around a lot of people. In fact, he does not really like them as much as he should. Newt sighed and pull a book about beasts and smiled. Remus smiled at him and then winced at his ribs. James and Sirius saw this.

“Ribs still bugging you Rem?” James asked even though he knew the answer. Remus nodded and said:

“Yes,” Remus lowered his voice like he does when he’s talking about the full moon. “It was a bad full moon. Even with you guys,” he said sadly. Newt looked up from his book and nodded.

 _‘He’s a werewolf. How could I not see it earlier? I can't tell him that I know. I don’t even belong in this time. Do I belong anywhere?’_  Remus looked over to Newt who had tears in his eyes again. Remus sighed and called to him:

“Newt, are you alright?” James and Sirius looked at Newt who buried his face in his book and did not say anything. However, he muttered something only Remus heard.  “I understand. Newt, I know you feel alone, but you’re not. I know, I know how it feels to be alone and feel like no one likes you but let me tell you this: I felt the same way and one day you will meet people, people that will love you for who you are. It does not matter what, or who you are,” Newt smiled as more tears fell down his face.

“Thank you. I know,” Remus sighed and nodded.

“How did you know?”

“Wait, Remus, are you saying that he knows,” Sirius jumped in looking at Newt who let out a breath and nodded wiping the loose tears from his eyes.

“Yes,” Newt lowered his voice. “I know he’s a werewolf. I’m not scared or mad. This is not your fault,” Remus smiled and nodded without saying anything.

It was nighttime now and Newt was dreaming. It was not a good dream, no it was a nightmare. _Newt was lying on the ground on a subway track. Above him stood a man. He had black hair and dark deadly eyes. There was so much hate in those eyes. He had his wand raised. Newt was older too. Maybe 29. Newt also had his wand in his hand. Everything was quiet until it was not. Then the man started to shock him using his wand. Spell after spell hit him. Agony shot through his body. “No, please no!” He cried and cried. Then the man turned into someone that looks just like him but older._

_“Hello, my son. Have you met my brother……”?_

 Newt woke with a scream again just like the night before. Only this time everyone was already awake and getting ready for the day.  No one noticed Newt as he panted and blinked his eyes fast around the room. Newt picked up Dougal and hugged him tightly as the dream replayed in his mind. Finely Remus looked at Newt’s bed and saw him shake.

“Oh, my, Merlin. Newt, nightmare,” Newt nodded and hugged Dougal again.

“Do you want to talk about it?” James and Sirius asked at the same time when they saw the look of fear on the young Hufflepuff’s face.  Newt shook his head and sighed.

“I want to go home. I might not have the best relationship with my family but I want to go home,” Newt cried as he closed his eyes.  Remus nodded and sighed.

“You will get home Newt. I know it,” Newt smiled and opened his eyes.

“How do I do that, then?” Newt asked looking down at the floor, tears threating to fall again.

“I don’t know but we will find out,” James stepped in looking at Newt who had a small smile on his face but he did not meet his eyes.  

              The morning went by fast, the four boys were in the library again trying to find a way for Newt to get back home. only, they did not find anything. “I hate this,” Sirius said getting angrier by the second.

“Calm down Padfoot. We can find it,” Remus said in a calm voice as he grabbed another book. Newt smiled at these friends. 

“I think I found something,” James said as he turned the book around so the rest can see. “It says, that Newt’s, um what did you call it?”

“Demiguise,”

“Right, that. Anyway, it says here that. Dougal put you forward in time when you fell asleep in your own time.  It sensed that you were in danger, or upset. I’m not sure,” Newt hums.

“Fascinating. So all I need to do is fall asleep with Dougal and I will be back home?” James, Sirius, and Remus all nodded. Newt smiled and then sighed. “I don’t think, mother will be happy when I get home though,”

“Ah, don’t listen to what she has to say. It’s your life. You do what you want,” Sirius said with pride in his voice. While Newt smiled at this.

“Thank you, but…”

“I know I’m hungry,”

“I don’t think he means that Padfoot,” Remus said laughing. James laughed a little and Sirius just rolled his eyes.  “I think he’s trying to say that he will miss us. Right?” Newt nodded and then sighed again.

“But I’m hungry too,” Newt said laughing a little. Then all four boys laughed only to be kicked out a few minutes later for being too loud. However, the four did not care. They still laughed when they all walked to lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. tell me what you think.


	3. 'Home sweet Home?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt makes it home

The four boys came back from dinner laughing. However, Newt was thinking about how much he will miss these friends, his friends. He made friends. “What if, I don’t remember you?” Newt said out loud suddenly. Remus, James, and Sirius stopped in their tracks and looked at him.

“What? of course you will. What makes you think that?” Remus asked with sadness in his blue amber eyes. Newt only shrugged and sighed.

“I don’t know,” Newt muttered in a quiet voice that only Remus could hear. 

              It was late at night now and the four got into a big pillow fight. When it was done all four were laughing a lot harder than when they started. Remus smiled at his friend's whose eyes were almost about to close. “I think we all need to get some rest. We have class tomorrow,” Remus said to James and Sirius who both through a pillow at him.

“Kill joy,” Sirius mock coughed making James laugh.

“Oh, shut it,” Remus said as he got into his bed. Then he looked over to Newt who was writing in what looks like a journal. He saw a slight smile from the wizard as he put the quill down and put the journal in his pocket. Then he saw him sigh and went right to the bed and took Dougal into his arms.

“Well, it was nice to meet you all. Thank you again for giving me the wonderful memories of this place one last time.  I um, I’m not good with people or goodbyes. I um……” Newt trailed off and looked at the others.

“We understand Newt. Sirius here is not good with them either,”

“I am so,” Sirius said back as he threw a pillow at James. Remus rolled his eyes and he went under the covers of his bed. Newt laughed a little as he pulled Dougal close and closed his eyes. Newt was asleep in five minutes. The only thought that went through his head was how much he will miss James, Sirius, and Remus, The Marauders. Newt had a smile on his face as he drifted off into sleep.

Newt woke with a start. “Merlin's beard same dream,” Newt said slightly annoyed as he looks around. He sighed sadly when he saw that he was back in his own room and time.  “Well home. I'm home. I never thought that I will miss Hogwarts,” he whispered to Dougal. Dougal made a noise and turned invisible when a knock came on his door. Newt sighed knowing that it was his mother. 

_“Don’t listen to what she has to say. Do what you want with your life,”_  Sirius’s voice came into his mind. Newt took a deep breath.

“Enter,” he called voice slightly worried. The door opened revealing his mother. She looked less mad than before. Also behind her stood Theseus.

“Newton we need to talk,” Newt nodded and then sighed.

“I know mother. Just yell at me,” Newt said in a brave voice as he closed his eyes and waited.  Theseus walked into the room and sat on Newt’s bed.

“Newton,” she paused to take a breath. “I’m not going to yell at you,” she took another breath.  “I’m going to ask one thing: Why? Newton, why would you go after, or play with that Jarvey?” Miss. Scamander started to rant now about how rude and loud jarvey’s can be. Theseus looked at Newt and made a face that made Newt almost laugh.

“Mother can I say something?” Newt asked shaking his head a little and looking to the door. Miss Scamander nodded. Newt smiled a little and sighed.

“I did not play with the Jarvey. It was Leta. She was trying to do something with it. I  told her not to do it, but she would not listen. Anyway, I took the blame for her because I, I, I think I,” Newt trailed off and looks down at the bed. Newt did not need to say it for his mother understood everything.

“Do you still?” Theseus asked speaking for the first time since he entered the room. Newt sighed unsure how to say it.

“I don’t, don’t know Thee, I just don’t know,”  Theseus nodded as did their mother.

“Why don’t I get dinner started,” Miss Scamander said while Theseus nodded and got off the bed.

“I can help before work. Do you want to help Newt?” Theseus asked looking at his little brother. Newt smiled a little and nodded.

“Newton?” Newt looked at his mother but did not meet her eyes.  

“Yes mother,” Newt said voice shaking a little.

“You're grounded. So no taking care of the Fancy hippogriff’s, and as of after dinner, you must stay in your room. Tomorrow when Theseus goes to work you have to go with him. I can't have you staying around at the house all day, and you can't go looking for beasts in the backyard either. I can't have you getting more ideas,”

“Mother I…..”

“No, Newton no whining,” Newt sighed and nodded as he followed them out.

“Mother, this is not fair, can I please look for them,” Newt was pleading with her now. Which is not a good idea but he really thinks that this is not the best punishment.

“No. said no Newton. Don’t try to argue with this,”

“Mother,”

“That’s it. Theseus can you take him to work tonight instead. I what your little brother to learn that this world is not fair. Oh and try to keep him away for anything that has to do with beasts,” Theseus nodded as they made dinner.

“But,”

“No buts Newton go to your room! Now! Theseus will come up to collect you,” Newt with tears in his angry tears in his eyes ran up to his room and slammed the door just like before.  Theseus sighed and went up to his own room to get ready himself. Leaving their mother alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end. tell me what you think. Sorry about that end. It sets up the next story that I will write. Till then, see you next time. Waiting for Friday, can't wait. FB 2 here I come.


End file.
